L'humanité
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: petite série de Drabbles racontant la perception des relations entre Edward et Bella par différents personnages
1. Chapter 1,livre 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je me décide enfin à publier mes écrits.

Voici le résultat d'une nuit de discussion et d'un cours de littérature où je me suis avérée très productive. J'ai essayé de retranscrire l'histoire Bella-Edward du point de vue des Cullen. Je me suis focalisé sur des moments précis, en espérant que cela vous plaise. (évidemment, rien ne m'appartient)

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Emmett

La nuit tombe tout doucement sur la villa qui pour une fois est calme, ce qui est très rare. La tempête semble passée, mais je n'en suis pas encore certain. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Attendre qu'Edward nous la présente. Elle. Bella. Celle qui lui a ravi son cœur qui semblait éteint. Je tente vainement de calmer ma Rosalie, je sais qu'elle aimera sans doute Bella un jour, pour l'instant, elle lui jalouse son humanité et son âme. Elle lui en veut de s'amouracher d'un vampire au détriment du bien le plus précieux selon Rose : sa vie.

*

***

Esmé

Petite discussion avec Ed aujourd'hui, Courte, à peine dix minutes, mais assez pour comprendre un peu ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, mon Edward a rit. Non pas d'un petit rire mais d'un rire franc. Plaisanterie d'Emmett. A priori celle qui sera bientôt ma nouvelle fille est maladroite. Rien à faire, je l'aime déjà et puis, ce n'est pas grave, nous saurons la rattraper si elle tombe. Carlisle saura panser ses blessures physiques, Ed, ses blessures morales. Et moi ? Il me tarde juste de rencontrer celle qui ensoleille déjà notre maison


	2. La peur,Livre 1

_coucou tout le monde._

_Je vous remercie pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait...._

_Nouveau drabble, du point de vue d'Emmett, ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque Bella s'est avéré être en danger, menacée par James. il la porte pour rentrer dans la maison des Cullen._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**La peur**

_Emmett_

Peur…. Oui, c'est cela, j'ai peur. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, j'ai peur. Peur pour une fille que je ne connais que depuis peu et dont la vie importe plus que celle de quiconque. Pourquoi ? parce qu'elle est humaine et fragile. Le contraire de nous. Nous avons tous peur, même Rosalie. Je la porte et la serre comme le bien le plus précieux de la terre, parce que c'est ce qu'elle est pour Ed. Elle frémit fans mes bras, mais je ne la laisserais pas. La protéger. Plus que quiconque parce que l'humanité séduisante a ses faiblesses


	3. Changement,livre 1

Et voilà un nouveau drabble, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous en ce moment, en espérant que cela continue comme cela.

Je vous remercie pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir, je répondrais dès que possible.

Si vous souhaitez que j'écrive du point de vue d'un personnage spécial ou lors d'une situation particulière, faîtes le moi savoir, je le ferais avec plaisir.

Petit drabble qui se passe lors du premier jour de cours au lycée de Bella.

Place à l'histoire

* * *

_Alice_

Nouvelle journée au lycée, apparemment, elle ne devrait pas être passionnante. Nous sommes dans la volvo d'Ed qui ne dit rien, comme d'habitude, il me lance un petit sourire. Soudain, mon regard se voile et je pars dans ce monde qui n'est connu que de moi. Des images défilent rapidement et je sens le regard interrogateur de ma famille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ma vision, une vague de bonheur m'envahi, les choses vont enfin changer. Je jette un autre regard à Edward, il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend. Finalement la journée sera surement enrichissante.


	4. jalousie,livre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ;

De retour pour le chapitre quotidien….

Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre de Rosalie au tout début de l'histoire entre Bella et Edward.

Place à l'histoire….

* * *

**Jalousie**

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais elle est tout ce que je souhaite être et avoir de nouveau. Elle est fragile, d'une beauté naturelle, maladroite, à un tel point qu'elle peut m'en arracher un sourire. Mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce choix. De choisir d'abandonner son humanité par le seul fait de le fréquenter de l'aimer. J'aime Edward comme mon frère, mais je lui en veux beaucoup. Il aurait du partir avec qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle a le droit de vivre sa vie, son humanité qui ne se fera que sans lui.


	5. Culpabilité,livre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour les reviews.

Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre avec Jasper, juste après l'anniversaire de Bella.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Culpabilité**

**

* * *

  
**

Tout est de ma faute. Son odeur ne m'a jamais attiré contrairement à Edward. Je faisais de mon mieux pour passer du temps avec elle. C'était dur, mais je l'appréciais réellement. Elle nous avait tant apporté et je sais que j'ai tout gâché. Je n'ai rien pu faire et je m'en veux, j'ai failli la tuer. Heureusement elle n'a rien. Mais cela a du faire comprendre à Edward qu'elle ne serait jamais en sécurité, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne souffre. La réaction d'Edward ne s'est pas faite attendre. Je boucle ma valise, prêt à quitter Forks.

_Je ne pourrais pas publier demain.... Désolée, donc rendez-vous samedi._


	6. Mike,livre 1

Nouveau drabble du point de vue de Mike cette fois-ci, dans le couloir lorsque Bella a fait un malaise dans le cours de bio.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Encore lui, Cullen. Il me regarde étrangement, mais il n'est pas question que je le laisse me voler mon rôle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur elle ? Il y avait des centaines de filles dans ce lycée, jamais aucune ne l'avait intéressé, et il a fallu que ce soit elle. Sous mes regards hargneux, il l'a emmené loin de moi. Il n'en avait pas le droit et il doit savoir que je ne la laisserait pas partir comme cela. Bella n'est pas pour lui, il n'est pas assez bien. Il ne peut pas aimer, moi je peux.


	7. Inauguration, livre 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Enfin, je suis parvenue à me connecter lol, et J'ai donc décidé de publier un drabble du point de vue de Carlisle qui se passe le jour où Bella se rend pour la première fois chez les Cullen

* * *

**Inauguration**

* * *

Cette après-midi la maison semble mue par un sentiment que nous ne connaissions que très peu : l'excitation. Nous sommes impatients de LA rencontrer, enfin. Je jette un regard à Esmée, elle se hâte à la cuisine, elle ne la connait pas mais souhaite déjà la combler. J'observe attentivement ma famille, l'humanité amène avec elle l'inattendu. Ce midi, l'inauguration de la cuisine nous a fait sourire. Esmée semble enfin dans son élément, dans son rôle de mère. Nous savons les dangers que cela comporte, mais nous sommes prêts à courir ce risque. Juste pour lui, pour son bonheur, pour eux.


	8. J'aurais dû,livre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Petit drabble du point de vue d'Edward. Bella vient de s'enfuir de l'hôtel pour rejoindre James dans la salle de danse. C'est au moment où Edward court pour la rejoindre._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**J'aurais dû.**

* * *

Loin, partir loi avec elle, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire dès le début, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. La faire partir loin de tout le monde était trop dur pour moi et sans doute pour elle. Main maintenant, tout est encore plus dur. Elle est partie sans même prévenir, elle est parvenue à échapper à la surveillance de vampire. Je dois courir pour la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne me la prenne à jamais. Si c'est le vas, je ne pourrais jamais y survivre. Un cri me rappelle à la réalité. Ma Bella


	9. La folie, livre 2

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Voici un petit drabble du point de vue d'Alice. Elle est avec Bella pour aller sauver Edward qui est en Italie.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout si vous souhaitez que j'écrive sur un personnage défini ou sur une situation précise, n'hésitez surtout pas, faîtes m'en part.

Bye.

* * *

**La Folie**

* * *

De tous les traits de caractères de Bella, c'était celui-là qu'il avait choisi de copier. Mon frère est un grand malade, et il a décidé d'ajouter à cela la folie suicidaire. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et je sens le soleil apparaître lentement, il percera bientôt les nuages. Nous n'avons même plus plusieurs minutes pour empêcher le massacre. Pourquoi tous les deux sont-ils si suicidaires ? il vont en entendre parler pendant toute l'éternité, il peuvent en être certains. A côté de moi, Bella hurle son prénom. Il a du l'entendre. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard.


	10. Attraction, livre 1

_Coucou!!_

_Alors aujourd'hui, je me suis essayée à un nouveau point de vue; celui de James. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut donc dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai tenté de faire un peu de psychologie sur le personnage, pas trop certaine du résultat. En tout cas, c'est au moment où il se décide de traquer Bella._

_Bonne lecture_

_*_

_***  
_

* * *

**Attraction**

* * *

Ce n'est pas son odeur qui m'a attiré, j'en avais déjà senti des humaines et je respectais les autres clans. Surtout un clan comme les Cullen : trop nombreux. J'aurais pu la laisse partir s'il ne m'avait pas provoqué et si leur relation ne m'avait pas attiré. Ils étaient liés par quelque chose que je ne connais pas. L'amour n'était que pour les humains, et nous sommes des animaux. Mais pas lui. Pas elle. Ce lien semble si important qu'il la protégerait contre vents et marée. Sans doute jusqu'à la mort. Et bien soit, la traque ne faisait que commencer.

*

***

*

_Et si vous êtes sages et que vous me laissez des review, il se peut que je vous mette un drabble que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, à vous de voir...._


	11. Amitié, livre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je sais, j'avais prévu de mettre une autre histoire, mais il faut que je la retouche un peu, je mets donc celle-là que j'aime un peu moins et que j'ai écrite alors que je m'ennuyais pendant un intercours. _

_C'est donc du point de vue d'Angela lors du premier cours de Bella._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Amitié**

* * *

*

***

Installés à la cafétéria, j'observe Bella, la nouvelle. Elle est le centre d'intérêt de tous, ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire. En même temps, elle semble plutôt solitaire. Toutefois, je ne peux condamner les garçons, elle est belle. Elle me lance un petit sourire et je comprends qu'elle ne prête pas attention à ce que lui dit Jessica. Un peu plus loin, les Cullen parlent activement…. Sauf Edward qui a son regard braqué sur Bella. Elle doit le sentir car elle se retourne. Il est étrange, mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il va la manger


	12. Angoisse, livre 4

_Bonjour._

_Aujourd'hui, je vous poste un drabble que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ( en tout cas, un peu plus que pour certain, même si je n'ai pas trop réussi la chute...) _

_C'est un drabble du point de vue d'Edward qui se passe dans le dernier livre, je n'en dis pas plus, certaine que vous verrez par vous même où ça se trouve ( en même temps, ce n'est pas trop compliqué ;))_

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Angoisse**

* * *

*

***

Elle se tient devant moi, debout, alors que je ne réagis pas. Comment ai-je pu lui faire cela ? Je pensais que l'on ne pouvait pas, que mon corps était mort. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je suis à l'origine de ce qui va la détruire…. Elle est enceinte. Cela s'impose peu à peu à moi. Ce monstre va la tuer et la perdre serait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, plus douloureux que la mort. Elle glisse la main dans ma poche pour répondre au téléphone. Le monde continue de tourner et je dois être fort pour nous.


	13. La sauver, livre 2

_Coucou!!_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de publier ce petit Drabble qui raconte ce que Jacob a ressenti lorsqu'il a vu Bella sauter de la falaise. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle fait cela, mais il sait ce qu'il doit faire._

_Voilà bonne lecture, et si vous souhaitez que je continue à poster, il faudra me laisser des reviews ( sadique... moi?? non!)_

*

***

* * *

**La sauver**

* * *

*

***

Cette fille est folle. Elle semble à tout prix vouloir attirer les pire catastrophes. Tient-elle si peu à la vie qu'elle est prête à tout pour mourir ? Il faudrait qu'elle pense à tous ceux qui l'aiment : Charlie, Renée, moi, moi père, et je certain que même Cullen l'aime et je peux vous assurer que ça me coute de dire cela. Il est le responsable de ce qui se passe, directement ou non, mais c'est de sa faute. Et moi ? Je suis là pour la protéger encore et toujours. J'espère juste courir assez vite pour l'empêcher de sauter


	14. la vengeance, livre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'aime bien ces petits rendez-vous quotidiens pas vous? Aujourd'hui, je vous livre un petit drabble du point de vue de Victoria, en espérant que cela vous plaise. dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bonne lecture _

*

***

* * *

**La Vengeance.**

* * *

*

***

Nous nous promenions, rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer et pourtant, en à peine quelques secondes tout a basculé. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aimait, mais j'étais sa compagne, et ça m'était suffisant. Mais le vent a soufflé, il a senti son odeur et l'a traquée. Tout aurait du se terminer comme à chaque fois, la mort du plus faible. Mais elle n'était pas seule, elle était protégée par EUX et c'était lui le plus faible. Tout cela a changé aujourd'hui, elle est seule et faible. Il aura toute l'éternité pour regretter d'être tomber amoureux d'une humaine.

*

***

_J'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews de ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrer ici._

_**Auré**: La folie.... En effet, je maîtrise, mais je ne suis pas la seule_

_**EJ:** En effet, on se connait, et l'idée vient d'elle, je n'ai fait que la suivre et puis elle m'a convaincue de publier. Merci beaucoup et contente que ça te plaise_

_**Linovi:** J'y pense de plus en plus, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable. Ici, c'est assez simple, ce ne sont que quelques mots, mais une histoire plus longue demande plus d'investissement personnel, et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le fournir pour le moment. _

_**Andréa:**Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir répondre à toutes tes reviews, ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup pour une seule personne... Mais j'aime beaucoup les commentaires que tu mets, ils m'amusent beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te rende aussi enthousiaste et productive, tu pourrais peut-être écrire aussi non? Je vais essayer d'exploiter la piste que tu m'as proposé, après tout, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs, je sens que l'inspiration arrive ;)_


	15. Le manque, livre 2

_Bonjour!_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit drabble du point de vue de Rosalie. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, mais à le relire, j'ai un peu plus de mal, enfin, dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez. J'ai réédité le chapitre parce que le contexte n'était pas très clair.... Ce drabble se situe juste après qu'Alice ait eu la vision de Bella sautant de la falaise et juste avant que Rosalie ne prévienne Edward.  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

*

***

* * *

**Le manque.**

* * *

*

***

On ne connait la valeur de ce que l'on a que lorsqu'on le perd. Je connaissais déjà cet adage, après tout, j'avais perdu mon humanité il y a bien longtemps. En effet, jamais la maison ne résonnera de ce rire si charmant et si caractéristique d'un enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Je venais de perdre une sœur. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable et ne le serais sans doute jamais. J'ai compris que je l'aimais comme un membre de notre famille mais trop tard. Son téléphone sonne. C'est à moi que revient la tâche d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Edward.

*

***

*

_RAR_

_**pauline:** Fais attention à ne pas devenir accro quand même ;)_

_**Milly**: merci beaucoup et voici la suite.  
_

_**Andréa:** Désolée, je n'ai pas publié hier soir, manque de temps... lol Heureuse que tu ai aimé et voici le petit nouveau!  
_

_**Lucie: **Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ai plu. Je l'ai écrit il n'y a pas si longtemps et c'est vrai que j'ai voulu montrer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle cherche "juste" à se venger, ce qu'Edward aurait sans doute fait aussi._


	16. second souffle, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer, j'ai rééditer le dernier chapitre mais cela ne dispense pas de la publication quasi-quotidienne._

_Un petit drabble du point de vue d'Esmé ( j'aime bien ce personnage, ou du moins l'image que je m'en fais). Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas vraiment de contexte et pour cause, c'est plutôt général._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**second souffle**

* * *

*

***

Edward mon premier fils, le premier que j'ai aimé, chéri plus que ma vie, différemment de Carlisle. Je dois admettre, même s'il m'en coute que je l'aime plus que les autres, d'ailleurs, ils le savent et l'acceptent. Sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin de cet amour. C'est uniquement le fait de se savoir aimé qui l'a fait resté dans cet maison pleine de couples. Il a toujours été solitaire et seul cet amour nous a permis de le garder. Aujourd'hui, ce qui le fait rester ici c'est elle. Elle a donné un second souffle à sa vie, une seconde chance


	17. paternité, livre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Je suis très heureuse de voir que le drabble précédent vous a plu, étant donné que c'était un de mes préféré. En voici un autre qui m'a arraché un petit sourire en l'écrivant. Il s'agit d'un drabble du point de vue d'Edward dans Révélation. J'ai bien aimé lire ce moment de douceur, lorsqu'il entend pour la première fois les pensées de son enfant et j'ai voulu vous retranscrire ma manière de voir les choses, même si ça manque un peu d'abilité. Enfin, c'est à vous de juger._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**paternité**

* * *

*

***

Je pensais que le garder était de la folie, aujourd'hui, je comprends que ne pas le faire aurait été encore pire. Je l'aurais regretté toute l'éternité…. Je pose doucement la main sur le ventre de Bella qui sourit malgré le frisson provoqué par ce contact. Mon attention est détournée parce que j'entends…. J'entends mon enfant, ma petite fille. Dommage pour Bella qui souhaitait un fils, dieu seul sait pourquoi. Je peux déjà lire dans ses pensées et savoir qu'elle nous aime tous les deux me remplit de joie. L'évidence s'impose peu à peu à moi : je vais être père


	18. Renaissance, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

_Désolée de ne poster qu'à cette heure-ci mais j'étais prise dans des révisions et du coup, je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure... Dsl... Donc aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de poster ce drabble qui est du point de vue de Carlisle ( je l'adore lui aussi) et sa manière de voir la relation entre Bella et Edward._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Renaissance**

* * *

*

***

J'ai traversé des guerres dont deux mondiales, j'ai vu les gens que j'aimais mourir. J'ai appris à connaître les humains en en oubliant beaucoup sur leurs besoins. Mais aujourd'hui, tout semble avoir changé. Nous ressentons des choses que seuls les humains peuvent ressentir : la passion, la peur…. Toute la famille semble animée d'une force étrange, comme si l'éternité changeait enfin. Elle est pour nous un nouveau moyen de faire battre nos cœurs, nous reprenons en compte le rythme physiologique que nous n'avions plus : manger, boire, dormir, un peu comme une humanité que nous ne vivons que par elle.


	19. You are my life now, livre 1

_Coucou!_

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis intéressée à ce qu'aurait pu ressentir Jasper face à la phrase que lance Edward à Bella ( je tiens à préciser que je me suis inspirée du film cette fois-ci). _

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**You are my life now**

* * *

*

***

You are my life now. Ces quelques mots résonnaient en moi comme le bourdonnement d'une cloche. Nous n'avons pas de vie, nous ne sommes pas vivants et lui pourtant avait trouvé le moyen de vivre par procuration. Elle lui apporte tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, comme Alice le fait pour moi. Mais elle, elle lui apporte cette vivacité qui nous manque à tous. Je sens la peur, la douleur qu'elle ressent. Mais aussi la culpabilité inutile, ne sait-elle pas qu'elle est la seule en danger ? mais surtout l'amour, le vrai qui lui permet de ressentir de nouveau la vie.

*

***

*

_réponse aux review_

**Flore**: merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Pauline**: merci beaucoup

**Andréa**: oui, j'aime beaucoup Carlisle. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, je te propose mes plus plates excuses, mais j'étais en pleine révisions parce que je suis en concours blancs... désolée.

**Androma**: pfft, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre, tant c'est puéril lol.


	20. Suspicion, livre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça fait toujours plaisir_

_Ce petit drabble est du point de vue d'Edward quand il comprend que Bella lui cache des choses au cours du tome 4._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Suspicion.**

* * *

*

***

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me cache mais le fait est qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Elle a encore disparu pendant quelques heures, me laissant seul avec notre fille. Depuis que nous sommes mariés, elle ne me cachait plus rien et maintenant que tout va mal, elle recommence. Toutefois, je la laisse, elle doit avoir ses raisons. C'est une mère qui tremble pour sa fille et rien que pour cela, je respecterais son choix de me cacher des choses. Tant que c'est pour notre fille. Je suis capable de tout endurer pour les protéger même si je tremble aussi.

*

***

*

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Milly**: merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, je suis contente que tu ai compris ce que je tente de faire passer ;)

**Pauline**: tant que tu te répètes pour me dire que c'est bien, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

**Andréa**: Des concours blancs, ce sont des DS de plusieurs heures, rien de bien passionnant, mais il faut juste trouver quoi dire et il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que dit Androma ;). Contente que ce drabble t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour les suivants.

**Livia**: Je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent.


	21. Isabella livre 4

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

_Ha.... Je suis contente, je viens de finir les concours, et donc les cours de lettres vont reprendre et je vais pouvoir recommencer à écrire parce que là, je commence à être un peu à sec, mais j'ai quand même quelques idées. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews! En commençant à poster, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'arrive à 100 reviews._

_Enfin bref, voici un petit drabble que j'ai bien aimé écrire et qui est du point de vue de Renésmée ( par contre, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à trouver sa manière de penser) quand c'est la première fois qu'elle voit Bella. Votre auteur dévouée._

_bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Isabella**

* * *

*

***

Je tends les bras vers elle, mais je sens qu'ils refusent tous que je l'approche. Elle ne semble pas d'accord avec eux et me prends dans ses bras. Aussitôt mon père sourit, il doit savoir qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Elle me sert fort et je lui fais voir ce qu'elle a manqué. J'insiste sur les moments passés avec la famille. Ceux passés avec papa la font se retourner et lui provoquent un magnifique sourire. Je les observe attentivement et je vois papa nous regarder avec une lueur de fierté. Il a raison, j'ai la plus belle maman du monde

*

***

*

_Réponse aux reviews_

**Milly, Livia et Mithra**: Merci beaucoup je suis toujours aussi heureuse que cela vous plaise.

**Androma**: héhé, tu y es quand même arrivée lol une review tout cela pour être la centième c'est pas mal quand même lol.

**Andréa**: Non, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais je pense que tout le monde l'imagine de la même manière enfin, je pense ;)

**Val**: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la lirais la suite ;) Et je ne te cache rien, enfin, presque rien. Et je ne vois pas du tout ce qui m'accapare mais si tu le sais, tu me le diras?


	22. Edward livre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Alors, tout d'abord, je lance une annonce, je me suis décidée à écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus long mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin d'une bêta pour passer derrière moi et voir s'il n'y a pas de fautes ( de frappe ou d'orthographe) étant donné que j'ai rarement le temps de me relire. si vous êtes d'accord, dîtes le moi._

_Aujourd'hui, encore un point de vue de Renésmée, cette fois-ci il s'agit de ce qu'elle pense de son père et ses quelques souvenirs._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

*

***

Je n'ai pas encore vu maman, papa m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'attende, qu'elle était fatiguée, mais je saurais l'attendre. papa, quand il n'est pas auprès de maman, joue avec moi. Il est beau, très beau même et j'aime quand il me parle, quand il me chante de jolies chansons, surtout celle que maman aime beaucoup. Comme tous les matins, Carlisle me mesure, il parait que j'ai encore grandit et que ce n'est pas normal. Papa m'a rassuré en me prenant dans ses bras et Rosalie me sourit avant que Jacob se moque une nouvelle fois d'elle….. Jacob, mon Jacob.


	23. La colère, livre 2

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_Désolée pour hier, j'ai eu un samedi un peu trop rempli pour pouvoir me connecter à une heure descente. En tout cas, voici un drabble du point de vue d'Emmett, dans New Moon après la vision d'Alice ( qui voit Bella sauter de la falaise)_

_( Les points de vue de Jessica, Jasper et Carlisle ont été écrit hier donc ils seront bientôt mis en ligne, il ne demande que quelques petites retouches)_

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**La colère**

* * *

*

***

Rosalie tente de lui téléphoner, elle est la seule qui semble être en état de le faire. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle souffre, pas de la même manière que nous, mais elle souffre aussi de la perte. Pour ma part, la souffrance viendra plus tard, pour l'instant, il n'y a que de la colère, une violente colère . Pour la première fois de ma très longue existence, j'en veux à Edward. Il a fallu qu'il prenne la décision sans prendre en compte notre avis et qu'il nous force à abandonner Bella. Si nous étions restés là-bas, elle serait encore en vie.


	24. La soutenir, livre 4

_Merci pour les reviews_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous poster un drabble du point de vue de Rosalie lorsque Bella lui demande son aide dans le livre 4._

_Les drabble que vous m'avez demandé vont bientôt arriver_

_bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**La soutenir**

* * *

*

***

Assise sur mon lit, je réfléchis aux solutions qui s'offrent à moi. Je peux la soutenir ou alors, me ranger du côté de ma famille. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien de réfléchir trop longtemps, ma décision est prise. En fait, je pense que je l'ai prise au moment où j'ai entendu sa voix. Je suis heureuse qu'elle se tourne vers moi, et elle peut être certaine d'une chose, je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Elle mettra cet enfant au monde s'il le faut, je la transformerais moi-même pour lui permettre de connaître son enfant, quitte à être un monstre.


	25. les regrets, livre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Désolée pour hier, j'étais encore en pleine révision, mais je vous jure que c'est bientôt terminé ;) Et oui, bientôt une période longue où je pourrais faire un peu plus que ce que je souhaite. Enfin bref tout cela pour vous dire que je poste avec un jour de retard ce drabble du point de vue de Carlisle dans le livre 2._

_En espérant que cela vous plaise_

_bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Regrets**

* * *

*

***

Notre famille semble détruite, disloquée, tout semble avoir changé. Tout avait déjà changé à l'arrivée de Bella dans nos vies, mais ce changement avait été bénéfique. Partir loin d'elle est certainement une grosse erreur, depuis, nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de nous même. Ici, nous ne sommes plus une famille, nous sommes des fantômes qui se croisent, la maison semble vide, comme s'il nous manquait un membre. Un cri strident me sort de mes réflexions, Alice. Elle a vu quelque chose. Son regard m'en dit plus que des mots. Ce départ a sans doute était ma plus grosse erreur


	26. Grandir, livre 1

_Hello!!_

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis décidée à écrire du point de vue d'un autre personnage et ce sera donc du point de vue de Billy. je suis contente, j'ai une dizaine d'histoire d'avance donc vous aurez encore des drabbles pendant un petit bout de temps. Et voici donc le drabble du point de vue de Billy dans le livre 1, mais d'une scène que j'ai inventé lol_

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews que vous me laissez, cela me fait très plaisir ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Grandir**

* * *

*

***

Charlie est venu manger à la maison ce soir. Il semble étrange en ce moment, d'après ce qu'il dit, c'est à cause de Bella. Je le comprends, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et quand elle revient vivre avec lui, ce n'est plus une enfant. Elle grandit et devient une femme. Une femme qui attire le regard des garçons. Jake pense que je suis gâteux, mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle lui plaisait. Etrangement, elle semble attirée le paranormal. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec le fils des Cullen, il faut trouver un moyen pour la protéger d'eux.


	27. ma fille, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Merci pour les reviews, Aujourd'hui, un drabble du point de vue de Charlie qui ne s'en remet pas de voir sa petite grandir ( A mon avis, je nous fais une crise de la vingtaine que je projette sur les personnages...)_

_bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Ma fille**

* * *

*

***

Je dois indéniablement me faire à l'idée que ma fille grandit. Je n'ai jamais pu passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et aujourd'hui, je comprends tout ce que j'ai perdu. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai serré ce petit être fragile contre moi, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais elle devient une femme et elle est tombée amoureuse. Certes, elle n'a pas employé ces mots, mais pour qu'elle me le présente c'est que cela doit être assez sérieux. Lorsqu'il lui jette un regard amoureux, mon cœur se serre douloureusement, bientôt, elle me quittera elle aussi.


	28. L'accident, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Je suis contente, j'ai pu écrire aujourd'hui et donc, je me retrouve avec une petite dizaine de drabble d'avance, donc je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'essayer à Tyler et au jour de l'accident donc dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**L'accident**

* * *

*

***

La route était mauvaise, rendue glissante par une nuit de gel. Soudain une voiture a fait un écart, je ne l'ai évité que de justesse, mais tout est allé trop vite pour mon pauvre esprit. Elle était face à moi, pétrifiée par la peur. J'espérai qu'un simple coup de volant permettrait de lui sauver la vie, mais le gel m'empêcha de l'éviter. J'allais la percuter, plus que quelques secondes. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le choc. Mon van se souleva et je vis Bella se relever indemne mais désemparée. Ses yeux scrutait les alentours cherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.


	29. Bienvenue en enfer, livre 4

_J'ai choisi de vous poster un drabble qui se passe au moment de la transformation de Bella, le tout raconté, ou ressenti du point de vue de Rosalie ( initialement, je l'avais fait du point de vue d'Emmett, mais je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de sa présence donc j'ai changé)_

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Bienvenue en enfer**

* * *

*

***

Un bruit insoutenable retentit dans toute la villa. Un cri. Je me sens mal d'entendre à quel point elle peut avoir mal. Je savais que mettre cet enfant au monde serait dangereux mais pas que ça lui serait réellement fatal. Un nouveau cri s'échappe du bureau. Mais qu'attend-t-il, il faut qu'il la transforme. Le clébard redescend, la mine sombre, elle ne peut pas être morte, ce n'est pas possible. De longues minutes s'écoulent puis un battement de cœur. Elle va devenir comme nous, ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis longtemps, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que son enfer commence


	30. Le bonheur, livre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Je suis désolée pour hier j'ai été retenue une demie-heure supplémentaire par le prof de géo et ensuite, je suis allée à une conférence, je n'ai donc pas pu me connecter et publier. Je m'en excuse...._

_Pour aujourd'hui',je vous livre un drabble du point de vue de Carlisle lors du mariage._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Le bonheur**

* * *

*

***

Il ne pleut pas, c'est une bonne chose. Edward semble anxieux, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Jasper tente de le détendre mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Mon tout premier fils se marie et son bonheur irradie toute la maison. Après presqu'un siècle de solitude, il a enfin trouvé celle qui va partager son éternité et elle semble plus que jamais déterminée. Enfin, tout le monde semble heureux dans la famille et ce bonheur n'est dû qu'à la présence d'une simple humaine. Les invités arrivent, nous allons pouvoir partager ce bonheur avec ceux qui nous sont chers.


	31. Une nouvelle, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

_Aujourd'hui, je publie à temps, je mériterais une médaille pour cela.... ;)_

_Comme on me l'avait demandé, j'ai écrit une histoire du point de vue de Jessica que j'avais écrit la semaine dernière...._

_Bonne lecture _

*

***

* * *

**La nouvelle**

* * *

*

***

Une nouvelle vient de débarquer à Forks, la fille du shérif. Elle attire les regards de tous les garçons qui sont comme des gamins devant les cadeaux de Noël. Mike et Eric semblent aussi attirés par elle, même si elle ne parait pas vraiment les remarquer. Cette situation semble réellement malsaine, surtout vu sa gêne. Il faut que je lui détourne son attention pour la mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Elle se retourne violemment vers le fond de la cantine, comme si elle sentait quelque chose. Je suis son regard. Les Cullens évidemment. Voilà de quoi lui occuper l'esprit.


	32. Empathie, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_Aujourd'hui, je publie du point de vue de Jasper ( sans doute l'obsession de l'une de mes amies qui me monte à la tête). C'est dans Twilight, le premier jour de cours._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

Empathie

* * *

*

***

Une nouvelle journée commence d'après Alice, une journée très enrichissante. Pour ma part, cela va encore être une journée de souffrance, ma torture quotidienne. Dans la cantine, une toute nouvelle odeur : une nouvelle élève. Elle semble un peu intriguée par nous, mais qui ne l'est pas ? Toutefois, Edward semble lui aussi intrigué. Une tentation encore plus forte pour le sang se fait sentir.

« _Edward ! Je vais la mordre si tu ne te calmes pa_s ».

« Désolé »

Un simple mot qui en dit long. Enrichissante ? Non, plutôt difficile à surmonter, une fois de plus.


	33. Le mariage, livre 4

_Hello!_

_Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ;). Je ne pense pas pourvoir publier demain car je ne sais pas si je serais chez moi._

_On continue avec Jasper et cette fois-ci, sa vision du mariage. _

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Le Mariage**

* * *

*

***

Trop d'émotions me donnent le tournis, mais un tournis bénéfique, une sorte d'euphorie générale règne dans la maison. La joie, l'excitation, l'impatience. La villa est un véritable bouillon d'émotions. L'angoisse et l'appréhension viennent pourtant calmer le jeu mais je sais que je ne dois pas calmer mon frère, il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. Et il a raison. Je ne dois pas interférer dans ses émotions et lui gâcher ces moments. Aujourd'hui, il doit tout vivre pour profiter de chaque émotions, de chacun de ces instants qui feront de ce jour le plus beau de toute sa vie.


	34. Imprégnation?, livre 3

_Désolée pour hier, je suis rentrée trop tard, et ce n'était plus la peine de publier._

_Aujourd'hui, je vous livre un drabble du point de vue de Jacob, issu du livre 3 avec une réplique que j'adore ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Imprégnation?**

* * *

*

***

Je connaissais l'imprégnation pour les loup-garou, cet amour plus puissant que tout, et je me dis de plus en plus que c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Elle s'est imprégnée de lui comme lui d'elle. Son sang l'attire de manière irrémédiable, mais il a surmonté cela pour l'aimer plus que lui-même, et moi qui ne croyais pas en ces clichés, trop fleur bleue pour moi. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Celle qui me fait comprendre que je ne peux rien contre leur amour malgré celui qu'elle me porte :_ The clouds I can handle but I can't fight with an eclipse._


	35. l'annonce, livre 3

_Aujourd'hui, je vous publie un drablle du point de vue d'Alice, juste après qu'Edward lui ai annoncé leur départ_

_bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**l'annonce**

* * *

*

***

Je pars en claquant la porte, je sais qu'elle manque de se casser, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. De quel droit a-t-il pu prendre la décision de partir sans nous demander notre avis, sans lui demander son avis après tout, nous sommes une famille. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en aller même si c'est pour la sauver ! Sait-il qu'il va la détruire ? Sait-il qu'elle risque de ne pas y survivre. Finalement, il a raison : il est égoïste et je lui en veux de me séparer de ma meilleure amie que je considère comme ma sœur.


	36. Incompréhension, livre 2

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Encore merci pour les reviews, par contre, j'arrive à la fin de mon stock d'avance et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire d'ici trois semaines donc, si vous souhaitez que j'écrive quelque chose de particulier, n'hésitez pas ;)_

_En ce qui concerne notre drabble quotidien, il est du point de vue d'Aro dans New moon._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**L'incompréhension**

* * *

*

***

Hier, il me demandait de le tuer et aujourd'hui, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il souhaite plus que tout survivre. Je ne peux pas les achever. Je m'exposerais alors à une guerre ouverte avec un clan qui pourrait être plus fort que nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui les lie, pourquoi vouloir mourir pour une personne dont la présence est un calvaire et pourquoi vouloir la garder. Toutefois nos règles sont claires : aucun humain ne doit savoir notre secret. Deux solutions s'offrent à lui et dans les deux cas, la survie de l'humaine n'est pas envisageable.


	37. Insensible, livre 2

_Hello!!_

_C'est avec plein de bonne humeur que je vous publie ce drabble! En effet, les Ds sont terminés, plus que le concours mais en attendant, je me retrouve avec un peu de temps pour moi ce qui signifie plus de temps pour écrire. _

_Je voudrais remercier **ficsmaniak** et **Claire** pour les idées de drabbles ( qui sont en cours d'écrire et que je devrais donc publier d'ici une semaine ;))_

_Aujourd'hui, petit drabble du point de vue de Jane au moment où elle torture Edward._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Insensible**

* * *

*

***

C'est une sensation étrange, j'ai toujours eu de l'emprise sur les choses et là, je me trouve devant une statue. Elle, si humaine, si fragile mais qui résiste pourtant à mon don. De quel droit ? Elle n'est rien pour nous. Je veux savoir comment elle fait et je veux la détruire pour m'obliger à endurer cette humiliation. Qu'importe, pour le moment, je peux l'atteindre par lui, et à en entendre son cri quand elle le voit se tordre de douleur, elle souffre avec lui. Et puis son heure viendra tôt ou tard. Une chose est sûre, je n'abandonnerais pas.


	38. Tua Cantate, livre 1

_coucou tout le monde!_

_Aujourd'hui je vous livre ce drabble du point de vue de Carlisle ( ....) Dans le livre un. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier demain, je ne sais pas vraiment._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Tua Cantate**

* * *

*

***

Edward m'a appelé en catastrophe. La situation semble tendue, juste quelques explications m'ont suffit pour comprendre les différents points de vue. Rosalie, Jasper et Edward. Tous semblent énervés, mais Edward pour une raison différente des autres. Et bien soit, je vais lui rendre ce service et enfin rencontrer sa Tua Cantate. Cette tua Cantate à laquelle il parvient à résister, contrairement à d'autres. Il me jette un dernier regard suppliant. Il y a au fond de ses yeux quelque chose que je ne lui connaissais pas. Serait-il possible qu'il soit attiré par autre chose que par l'odeur de son sang.


	39. Première rencontre, livre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je suis parvenue à me trouver un moment pour poster au coeur d'une folle journée lol. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir surtout les idées que vous me donnez, je vais bien évidemment écrire les drabbles que vous souhaitez ;)_

_Aujourd'hui, encore un point de vue Carlisle ( il m'inspire ;)), c'est dans Twilight, juste après l'accident quand il rencontre Bella pour la première fois._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**première rencontre.**

* * *

*

***

Elle est assise sur le lit et tente de calmer son père, sans réellement y parvenir. Ils n'ont pas le temps de me remarquer que j'ai déjà analysé la scène. Je m'approche doucement d'elle avec un grand sourire. Il est vrai qu'elle sent bon, mais pas autant pour moi que pour Edward. Elle esquisse un sourire et me parle comme si je n'étais pas un danger pour elle. Malheureusement pour nous, elle a gardé toute sa tête, elle est lucide et perspicace, sans doute trop pour elle. Mais étrangement, je m'attache aussi à elle, sans doute influencé par Edward.


	40. Bonne nouvelle?, livre 3

_coucou tout le monde_

_oh, je suis motivée aujourd'hui.... quoique non, j'ai hésité à poster mais je me suis dit que je me devais de vous accorder du temps, voici donc mon drabble du jour, le quarantième, déjà... un point de vue Alice dans le tome 4, je pense que je contexte se déduit de lui-même, enfin, si ce n'est pas le cas, dîtes le moi ;).N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis; votre dévouée bipbipgirl ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

_*_

***

* * *

**Bonne nouvelle?**

* * *

*

***

Nous sommes revenus depuis quelques mois et de nouveau Edward et Bella sont inséparables : il dort encore chez elle ce soir. Ma vue se brouille encore une fois : une nouvelle vision. Ils sont tous les deux allongés dans la chambre de Bella et il la demande en mariage. Les lieux changent, elle porte une robe blanche, Edward est dans le jardin et semble anxieux. Ainsi, elle va lui dire oui. Bien, il faut que je lui trouve LA robe adéquate, le bon fleuriste, le bon traiteur. Ça va être le plus beau mariage que Forks n'ai jamais connu.


	41. Parce qu'il faut bien choisir, livre 3

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, j'étais une peu surbookée, mais ça risque de se calmer bientôt, enfin, j'espère. Enfin bref, voici un drabble du point de vue d'Edward dans le livre 3, la nuit de la bataille._

_bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Parce qu'il faut choisir**

* * *

*

***

Le vent souffle et au loin, la bataille fait rage, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'écouter les pensées de ce loup. Il l'a embrassé, il lui a menti pour l'embrasser. Je sais qu'elle l'aime, mais j'ignore la force de ses sentiments pour lui. Et s'ils étaient plus forts que ceux qu'elle a pour moi. Je serais évidemment anéanti, mais tant qu'elle est heureuse, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir. Il serait beaucoup moins dangereux pour elle que moi, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle a encore la possibilité de faire un choix, il n'est pas trop tard.


	42. Hospitalisation, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Voilà un petit drabble que j'ai écrit en philosophie il y a un mois et que j'aime assez. C'est un point de vue de Renée lorsqu'elle se rend à l'hôpital dans Twilight._

_Bonne lecture._

_*_

***

* * *

**Hospitalisation**

* * *

*

***

Charlie m'a appelé en catastrophe. Bella est à l'hôpital. Quand je suis arrivée, un jeune homme se tenait près d'elle. Jamais je n'avais vu un aussi beau garçon, mais son visage semblait déformé par une violente douleur. Je ne savais pas quel est son lien avec ma fille, mais il me laisse seul avec elle. Ma douce, mon petit ange a failli mourir. D'après le médecin, elle avait beaucoup souffert et heureusement qu'un médecin se trouvait à proximité, apparemment, le père du jeune homme. La voir si faible me fit comprendre que plus jamais je ne pourrais être loin d'elle.


	43. Not Yet, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Encore une fois, je publie assez tardivement, mais je n'y peux rien lol. Ce matin, je me suis attachée à rédiger les drabbles que vous m'aviez demandé, mais je ne les a pas encore recopiés. Enfin, pour le moment, voici un point de vue d'Emmett dans le livre 1, pas vraiment de contexte précis, sans doute une journée comme cela, ordinaire pour nos vampires adorés_

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Not Yet.**

* * *

*

***

Nous sommes sur le parking du lycée. Edward a encore les traits tirés, et pour cause, il n'est pas allé chassé depuis un moment. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de le perturber au contraire, il reste omnibulé par elle. Je ne le jugerais pas là dessus, il a le droit de tomber amoureux, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que nous sommes un danger pour tous les humains.

_- C'est bon Emmett, lâches moi._

_- Tu ne comprends pas, elle n'est pas l'une des notre._

_- Pour l'instant glisse Alice en souriant_


	44. To stay, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_De retour pour mon drabble quotidien. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier demain ou même samedi, enfin, je verrais, nous n'y sommes pas encore.... Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un point de vue de Renée à l'hôpital ( je sais que logiquement ce n'est pas à Forks, mais j'ai changé quelques trucs, je m'en excuse....). _

_Bonne lecture._

_*_

***

* * *

**To Stay**

* * *

*

***

Le jeune homme, Edward qui est maintenant endormi, s'est présenté à moi comme son petit-ami. Ma fille a un petit-ami beau comme un dieu. A son réveil le premier mot prononcé par ma Bella fut son prénom. Il est la première personne à laquelle elle ait pensée en se réveillant. Cela ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux sur le moment, trop heureuse de voir ma fille chérie se réveiller enfin. A présent, je comprends qu'il compte énormément pour elle. Elle semble avoir trouvé une raison assez importante pour rester ici, à Forks.


	45. la fadeur de l'éternité, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Et oui, je suis parvenue à poster aujourd'hui. Ce drabble est issu d'une illumination connue dans le métro lillois... comme quoi,il peut s'en passer des choses dans un métro, et rédigé pendant le dernier cours de philo de ma vie... lol _

_Enfin, voici un drabble du point d'Edward dans le tome un. Pas vraiment de contexte en fait ( ben oui, j'avais pas le livre sous les yeux lol)_

_Demain, je ne posterais pas, cette fois-ci c'est certain puisque je ne serais pas en France mais à Londres ( d'ailleurs, j'en reviendrais certainement avec un joli DVD.... lol)_

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**la fadeur de l'éternité.**

* * *

*

***

Toujours le même air. Toujours cet éternel recommencement. La loi de la survie : tuer pour se nourrir, juste pour continuer d'errer dans ce monde dépourvu de couleur. Plus rien n'a de goût, tout me semble horriblement fade, la lumière du jour, le goût du sang, la beauté des femmes. Jamais rien n'a trouvé attrait à mes yeux ce qui provoque cette mélodie répétitive. Toujours les mêmes notes qui s'abattent sur le piano et soudain, une envie de nouveauté, un nouveau morceau. la mélodie harmonieuse du Clair de Lune de Debussy, comme un présage de nouveauté.


	46. What?, livre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Désolée pour ce week-end, mais je me suis retrouvée à cours de temps.... Enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause, j'ai enfin pu revoir le film et je vais pouvoir écrire davantage sur le livre 1. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore rédigée et ce ne sera sans doute pas le cas avant deux semaines ( héhé vivement les vacances)_

_Pour aujourd'hui, je publie un drabble écrit pendant le dernier cours de littérature ( je dirais presque sniff). C'est un point de vue d'Edward au cours du livre 4, lorsqu'il découvre l'impregnation de Jacob ( Delphine: je viens de me rendre compte que nous sommes encore sur la même longueur d'onde, ça devient presque étrange). _

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**What?**

* * *

*

***

Quitter Bella s'avère de plus en plus difficile et pourtant, je me sens tiraillé, j'ai besoin de voir ma fille, mais je ne peux laisser ma femme seule. Je descend lentement les marches laissant Carlisle veiller sur ma merveille. En la voyant pour la première fois, je me rends compte que Renesmée n'a pas l'air d'un nouveau-né*, mais elle est réellement belle. Je comprends alors que rien ne pourra jamais me séparer d'elle. Rosalie me la tend la laissant me montrer ses souvenirs; ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre:

_"Jacob! Sale Clébard viens ici!"_

* * *

_* quand je dis nouveau-né, je ne parle pas de vampires mais de bébés_


	47. Première épreuve, livre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Je vous remercie pour review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et pour les critique constructive aussi ;). _

_Aujourd'hui, je livre une sorte d'écho au drabble d'hier. C'est un point de vue de Jacob, il est sorti un instant de la maison et réfléchit à son imprégnation. _

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Première épreuve**

* * *

*

***

Dire que je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'était l'imprégnation, que j'ai cherché à m'imprégner, en vain. Et aujourd'hui que je le suis, je me sens encore plus mal qu'à l'époque. J'ai eu besoin d'aller faire un tour, de m'éloigner un peu de la seule personne que j'aime et pourtant, elle me manque déjà. Je ne peux déjà plus vivre sans elle et je sais que je vais pouvoir tout affronter pour elle, même l'odeur de siens. Un cri retentit dans la maison:

_" __Jacob! Sale Clébard viens ici!"_

Première véritable épreuve: un père en colère_  
_


	48. Intégration, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Merci pour les reviews, comme toujours, ça fait très plaisir. Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous publie un drabble, ce n'est pas vraiment l'un de mes préférés, mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en écrire un autre ( si vous n'êtes pas content, il faut porter réclamation au concours de l'ENS ;)). Quoiqu'il en soit voici un point de vue de Charlie dans le livre 1 quand il apprend que Bella est à l'hôpital._

_bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Intégration**

* * *

*

***

Le docteur Cullen m'a appelé en catastrophe. Ma Bella est à l'hôpital de Phoenix. Un stupide accident, digne de ma fille et de sa maladresse. J'en veux à Edward Cullen, s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, rien de tout cela serait arrivé et pourtant, à le voir passer sa journée à son chevet alors qu'elle est encore endormie me touche plus que je ne le voudrais. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit trouvé une personne qui l'aime vraiment et un modèle de famille unie qui pourrait l'influencer par le futur. Et pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elle semble intégrée.


	49. It's not a surprise, livre 4

_Je publie un peu plus tôt ce matin et pour cause, encore une journée chargée devant moi...._

_Voici un drabble écrit cette nuit ( il paraît que la nuit porte conseil), il s'agit de la réaction de Renée face au mariage d'Edward et de Bella, donc bien évidement dans le livre 4._

_bonne lecture_

_*_

***

* * *

**  
**

**It's not a surprise**

* * *

*

***

Ma fille vient de m'annoncer son mariage. Cela est-ce réellement une surprise? Non, à les voir, à leur manière de se comporter, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre et ce mariage semble juste être dans l'ordre des choses. Edward, parfait sous toutes les coutures et beau comme un dieu grec, aime ma fille, d'un amour inconditionnel, ceux que l'on ne voit que dans les films. Quelque chose dans son attitude me fait penser qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle et cela me met du baume au coeur. Non, ma fille ne reproduira jamais les mêmes erreurs que moi, elle sera heureuse, sans doute à jamais.


	50. Maybe, livre 4

_Hello!!_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit point de vue d'Alice, ça faisait longtemps, que je viens de rédiger, là, il y a quelques minutes.... C'est au moment où Edward va découvrir l'imprégnation de Jacob..._

_Bonne lecture_

*

***

* * *

**Maybe...**

* * *

*

***

J'ai voulu réagir plus vite, j'aurais peut-être du le faire, m'énerver contre lui, lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je suis restée de marbre face au sentiment qu'il l'avait prit de court. Mais que pouvais-je y faire? Personne n'y pouvait rien, il en était tombé amoureux comme Edward était tombé amoureux de Bella. Mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, Edward ne laisserait pas passer cela. A moins que.... a moins qu'il ne laisse Bella agir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se casserait pas le poignet en le frappant.


	51. Spanish Influenza, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_D'après certaines, je suis incorrigible, mais bon, je vous livre quand même ce drabble écrit à l'instant. L'idée m'est venue alors que j'étais en pleine révision de mon concours, entrain de faire des recherches sur les épidémies et les pandémies ( alors évidemment, j'ai fait des recherches sur la grippe espagnole lol). Donc voici un drabble du point de vue de Carlisle, quand il doit sauver Edward de cette maladie, ce moment n'appartient à aucun livre en particulier, mais j'ai eu envie de l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Spanish influenza***

* * *

*

***

Un mal terrace Edward . Cette difficultée à respirer, cette forte fièvre qui vous font penser que la mort semble bien plus agréable. Je n'ai pas qu'un seul patient, il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de cette maladie. En ce moment, la grippe espagnole tue des millions de personnes. Alors pourquoi lui? Pourquoi dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu pour lui cette sorte d'affection filiale? Peut-être parce que sa mère m'a demandé de tout faire pour le sauver. Il me reste moins de trois jours pour décider de le sauver ou non.

*

***

*

_*Spanish Influenza est le nom anglais ( d'après les recherches que j'ai faite) pour la grippe espagnole_


	52. Le soleil, livre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Déjà, mille excuses pour les jours où je n'ai pas publié. Depuis lundi, ça fait un moment et je suis désolée, mais mon concours m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, enfin, maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne et je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire ( y compris la suite de Back To Memories)._

_Aujourd'hui, point de vue de Carlisle ( oui.... lol) au moment du mariage._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Le soleil**

* * *

*

***

Le soleil se lève paresseusement sur Forks, une journée sans pluie s'annonce, pour une fois. On dirait que même l'astre le plus lumineux a décidé de se joindre à la fête. L'astre, chaud, lumineux, réconfortant, à l'image de la star de la journée, Bella. Elle sera bientôt ma fille, je ne veux pas l'arracher à son père, mais je suis heureux qu'elle entre enfin dans la famille, qu'elle nous accepte dans sa vie. Plus, qu'elle entre dans la vie d'Edward et qu'ils partagent les joies du mariage.


	53. Partie de chasse, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Comme promis, je me relance dans la publication quotidienne._

_Voilà donc un drabble tout frais, qui date d'il y a quelques secondes. Durant un week-end de chasse avec toute la famille Cullen, du point de vue d'Edward._

_bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Partie de chasse**

* * *

*

***

Week-end, nous avons décidé d'aller à la chasse. Enfin, pas décidé, cela s'avérait plutôt être une nécessité pour moi. Depuis que je la connais, que je passe mes nuits à ses côtés, j'en oublierais presque de me nourrir. Toutefois, c'est un véritable crève-cœur que d'être obligé de m'éloigner d'elle. Emmett semble le remarquer, voir que je ne m'amuse plus autant qu'avant. S Je me nourris et je rentre pour passer la nuit à ses côtés, à défaut de l'éternité.


	54. Dans la clairière, livre 1

_Hello!!!_

_Désolée.... J'ai encore mis du temps à poster, mais bon, ce sont les vacances, ça fait une bonne excuse non?? _

_Aujourd'hui, drabble dont l'idée m'a été donnée par ma cousine.... Dans la clairière et du point de vue d'Edward ( pour le reste, je me suis débrouillée... lol)_

_Bonne lecture._

_*_

***

* * *

**Dans la Clairière**

* * *

*

***

Bella n'a prévenu personne, elle me dit cela sans la moindre once de peur, elle doit être réellement folle. Contrairement aux autres, son instinct de survie ne semble pas fonctionner. En un sens, cela me fait plaisir, elle me fait donc confiance, malgré la menace que fait régner l'animal en moi, le monstre. Cet acte téméraire ne peut m'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus. Soudain, une idée saugrenue, saugrenue, mais dangereux pour elle, et si j'osais un rapprochement physique. Un simple baiser ne peut pas la tuer.... Si?


	55. New Car, livre 4

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Désolée pour le temps que j'ai encore mis pour publier, enfin bref, je ne m'étalerais pas._

_Donc enfin un nouveau drabble, du point de vue d'Edward, un peu avant le livre 4 au moment où il va lui offrir la nouvelle voiture  
_

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**New Car**

* * *

*

***

J'observe les regards autour de moi, ils semblent intrigués. Alice se retourne vers moi en souriant.

_- C'est juste une blague ou tu veux vraiment lui offrir _?

En un sens, s'en est une, ou alors un clin d'œil à sa faiblesse que je chéri tant. Mais c'est surtout pour la protéger.

_- Une blague, à ce prix là ?_

_- Elle va être furieuse._

_- Je saurais me faire pardonner, après tout, ce n'est qu'une voiture._

Mais quelle voiture!


	56. La robe

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, une petite annonce ou un peu de pub comme vous préférez. Alors, un forum a ouvert, il s'agit d'un forum de fanfiction twilight où on peut se lancer des défis et qui regroupe plusieurs fanfictions. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas encore grand monde, mais si vous veniez, cela ferait vivre le forum. voici l'adresse ( mais comme on peut pas mettre les adresses, supprimez les espaces et remplacez les par un point): fanfiction twilight-mania com  
_

_Revenons-en à nos moutons c'est à dire le drabble. C'est un point de vue d'Alice au moment où elle a une vision sur le mariage, moment que j'ai placé dans le livre 1_

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**La robe**

* * *

*

***

J'avais bien envie de traîner Bella dans une journée shoping mais Edward refusait encore que l'on s'approche d'elle. Il avait encore un peu peur, franchement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi, il était amoureux et toute la famille le savait. Mes réflexions furent interrompues par une nouvelle vision. Soudain, je me sentis obligée de cacher mes pensées.

_- Alice, qu'as-tu vu que tu ne veux pas me montrer ?_

_- Pas le temps Ed, je DOIS aller faire du shoping._

Je devais absolument me rendre chez Perrine Bruyère, il lui faudrait au moins un an pour me confectionner LA robe pour le mariage parfait.


	57. Tomorrow

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Encore une fois, désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais je vais me rattraper ( j'ai enfin retrouvé mes cours de littérature qui me permettent d'écrire ;)) Bon, la minute je raconte ma vie est terminée et voici donc le drabble. C'est un point de vue Edward dans le tome 4, juste après la nuit de noce._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Tomorrow**

* * *

*

***

Elle dort presque sereinement. Mon prénom s'échappe une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres mais je ne peux pas sentir le contentement qque cela me provoquait auparavant. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamis la faire souffrir et voilà que je la martyrise de nouveau. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas souffrir tant que cela et je ne peux empêcher un sourire naître sur mes lèvres en voyant ses cheveux recouverts de plumes. même comme cela elle est belle. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front, après tout, autant profiter de la proximité de son corps car demain, tout sera différent.


	58. secret, livre 3

_Bonjour,_

_Aujourd'hui, voici un drabble du point de vue de Renée, sans doute dans le livre 3 mais j'avoue que je n'en suis plus certaine, c'est au moment où Bella et Edward vont passer un week-end chez elle._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**Secret**

* * *

*

***

Ma fille est venue passer un week-end avec son petit-ami. Il est vrai que je l'avais mystérieusement bau à l'hôpital, mais aujourd'hui, dans mon salon, il paraît beaucoup plus réel, d'une beauté presque palpable. Et cet être parfait semble dévoué corps et âme à ma fille,comme s'il pouvait donner sa vie pour elle, et je sais que Bella ressent la même chose. Mais je sens que quelque chose de plus fort les lie, un secret peut-être. Qu'importe, tant qu'il la rendra heureuse, il sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi.


	59. It's not a game, livre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Encore une fois, désolée pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre à publié, j'ai un peu de mal à recopié tous les drabbles qui sont écrits sur mon cahier, mais bon, il faut que je me motive, mais rester enfermée avec ce beau temps, c'est un peu dur ;). Enfin bref, fini le blabla. Voici un point de vue de Jacob dans le livre 4._

_Si vous avez des idées pour de nouveaux drabbles, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part parce que l'inspiration commence à se tarir...._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

* * *

**It's not a game**

* * *

*

***

Je triture une nouvelle fois le mot entre mes doigts, dois-je y aller ou pas ? Le mariage contre nature a lieu demain et tout est flou dans mon esprit. L'autre sangsue m'a écrit que lui aurait aimé avoir le choix. Aurait-il assisté à mon mariage si j'avais été à sa place, si Bella m'avait choisi ? Sans doute. Je ne peux que lui reconnaître cette qualité, il l'aime réellement, il ferait tout ce qu'elle souhaite et si elle l'avait voulu, il serait venu. Finalement, elle semble avoir raison, ce n'était pas un jeu pour lui.


	60. Turning Point, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, c'est très gentil de votre part. Ensuite, place au nouveau drabble. Il s'agit d'un point de vue d'Alice dans le premier tome lorsque Bella se rend à Port Angeles._

_Bonne lecture._

_*_

***

* * *

**Turning Point**

* * *

*

***

Nouvelle vision. Bien loin de toutes celles que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'ici. Depuis plusieurs semaines, celles-ci étaient plus gaies, Edward y respirait alors la joie de vivre. Parce que même s'il refuse de l'admettre, je sais qu'il tient énormément à elle, plus qu'il ne le devrait, mais ça le rend heureux. La vision d'aujourd'hui est différente, plus sombre. Bella aux prises d'Hommes aux intensions perverses et Edward qui ne répond pas au téléphone. Et pourtant, cet événement va le forcer à sortir de l'ombre, les choses sont sur le point de changer.


	61. I Know what you are, livre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me revoici ( enfin) pour un nouveau drabble. Un point de vue Edward dont j'ai eu l'idée en regardant pour la énième fois le film. Il s'agit du moment où il a compris que Bella savait tout de sa véritable nature._

_Bonne lecture._

_*_

_***_

_

* * *

  
_

**I Know what you are.**

**

* * *

  
**

_***_

_*_

Je sais qu'elle a tout compris mais j'ai peur d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Des mots qui rendraient cette vérité bien réelle. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi, qu'elle prenne peur et que je retourne à ma solitude. Mais comment retourner à la nuit éternelle lorsque l'on a été éblouit par le soleil?

_"I know what you are._" Ces simples mots signent la fin de notre pseudo-relation car inévitablement, si elle sait ce que je suis, elle va prendre peur et s'éloigner de moi pour sa propre sécurité.


	62. tome 2: Rio de Janeiro

_Hum.... Tout d'abord, un bon million d'excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de publier un nouveau drabble. Je ne me souviens même plus la dernière fois que je me suis décidé à en mettre un sur internet.... Mais j'ai des bonnes excuses ( ou presque bonnes). On va dire qu'il y a eu un concours, de très longues vacances loin de toute forme de civilisation et aujourd'hui, l'adaptation à la fac ( alors que les autres sont déjà là depuis deux ans) c'est un peu dur de s'y mettre, mais c'est bon; là, je suis repartie, si l'inspiration le veut bien._

_Soit dit en passant, j'écris en ce moment même le nouveau chapitre de Back to memories pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire ( j'en arrive au moment où il tente de mettre fin à ces jours et je tente de le tourner d'une bonne manière mais qu'importe comment je fais, je trouve que c'est toujours un peu comique de voir un vampire essayer de se suicider... )_

_Enfin, si vous souhaitez avoir des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'écriture de mes histoire, parler avec quelques uns des auteurs présents sur ce forum ou même partager n'importe quoi avec nous, je vous conseille de nouveau le forum d'Androma ( le lien est sur mon profil). Vous serez super bien accueillis ;)_

_J'ai du éditer le chapitre parce que j'ai fait mon boulet ( pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils savent que c'est une habitude chez moi mais bon lol) j'ai oublier de préciser le point de vue et le contexte. C'est donc un point de vue d'Edward quand il est à Rio à la traque de Victoria.  
_

_Sur ce,** bonne lecture** ;)_

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Rio de Janeiro_**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

D'où je suis, il me semble que je peux voir tout Rio. La vie se déchaîne dans cette grande ville, j'ai l'impression d'observer une fourmilière, où chacun à son rôle prédéfini. Et pourtant, je suis là, seul, encore une fois hors du monde. J'observe cette magnifique ville et je ne peux même pas en apprécier la beauté, mon esprit, encombré par toutes ces voix, tente de n'en trouver qu'une seule. Sans jamais y parvenir malheureusement. Mon téléphone sonne, et soudain, un espoir de fou me prend, et si jamais c'était elle? Et si ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant de connaître de nouveau le bonheur ?


	63. L'arrivée

_Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, l'inspiration est revenue. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire sur l'arrivée des Cullen à Forks et voici donc le premier drabble d'une série ( je ne sais pas encore de combien) qui est du point de vue de Charlie._

_Bonne lecture._

_*_

_***_

_*****  
_

_***_

_*_

* * *

**_L'arrivée._**

* * *

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

L'excitation régnait beaucoup dans la ville depuis quelques jours. De nouveaux arrivants. C'était tellement rare dans la petite ville de Forks que tout le monde se sentait concerné. D'après ce que j'avais réussi à apprendre, ils arrivaient d'Alaska, une famille de sept personnes avec cinq gamins adoptés. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, les goss adoptés ne sont pas connus pour être facile à vivre et je doute que cela leur plaise de venir s'enterrer ici. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi leur père, médecin reconnu trouve intéressant de venir travailler ici. J'aurais sans doute le temps de le découvrir en faisant leur connaissance, demain.

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

_Galswinthe: ça fait plaisir aussi de reprendre l'écriture des drabbles. Merci ^^_

_ficsmaniak : ha ben non, si je l'avais oublié, j'aurais pas eu de chute à mon drabble, ça aurait été triste tu ne trouves pas?? lol_

_Androma : Si je n'avais pas fait ma connerie, ça n'aurait pas été marrant n'est-ce pas? Mais je n'espère pas pour toi qu'il m'accordent une promotion, ce serait toi qui serait rétrogradée dans ce cas là ( et oui, c'est toi la number one just after our chief!)_


	64. Le départ

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Comme promis, je me suis remise à l'écriture et pour le moment, je trouve que j'ai une assez bonne cadence ;)_

_J'ai décidé de faire une série sur l'arrivée des Cullen à Forks, mais qui dit arrivée dit départ. C'est donc un point de vue Tanya qui se prépare au départ d'Edward d'Alaska ( j'ai lu tellement de choses sur Tanya que j'ai eu vraiment du mal à cerner le personnage, j'ai donc décidé de la prendre comme une femme amoureuse tout simplement)._

_Bonne lecture._

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

**Le Départ.**

* * *

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

Je savais que ce jour arrivait tôt ou tard, mais quand on est un vampire, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite. Les voir déménager me rendait folle. Pour quelques jours encore nous habitions à quelques minutes de course l'un de l'autre, mais tout serait différent à présent. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour vivre sans lui. Si vivre un amour à sens unique est quelque chose de compliqué, je pouvais au moins me conforter dans l'idée que je pouvais le voir quand je le voulais mais alors qu'il part, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Celui que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_  
_**

**Androma **: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne mérite pas ton poste, j'ai encore des progrès à faire pour arriver à ton niveau ;) Sinon, tu as vu, finalement, j'ai pas oublié mon idée.


	65. Ils arrivent

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Enfin, on peut poster, j'ai cru que j'allais frapper mon ordinateur hier, j'ai essayé toute la soirée de poster, mais pas moyen, je pense que je n'étais pas la seule lol. Enfin bref…. Me revoici pour la suite de la petite série ;). Pour ceux qui veulent, je publie d'abord sur le forum dont le lien est sur mon profil. Alors, Aujourd'hui, un point de vue Angéla face à l'arrivée des Cullens._

Bonne lecture

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**_Ils arrivent._**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Nous sommes tous sur le parking du lycée et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils sont plus attendus que des rocks stars. En même temps, je comprends mes amis, on se connait tous depuis la maternelle et il est vrai que c'est lassant. Toujours les mêmes têtes, toujours les mêmes conversations souvent dépourvues d'intérêts, superficielles. J'espère sincèrement que ces cinq nouveaux élèves vont pouvoir rompre la monotonie de la petite ville de Forks. En tout cas, ils ont déjà orientés toutes les conversations. Une voiture s'avance au loin, ils arrivent.

*******

*****

***

*

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**ficsmaniak** : ça me rassure alors parce qu'après tout ce qu'on peut lire sur elle, elle passe plus souvent pour la « méchante » que pour autre chose. De plus, dans le livre, on ne parler pas beaucoup d'elle, alors que je suis certaine que c'est un personnage beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait ;)

**caro30** : ( pour la seconde fois ) merci beaucoup !!

**aleacathfad **: hey Julaïe ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour la suite ;) Allez, à mardi pour de nouvelles aventures philosophico-géographiques ( vive la région PACA ;))

**Galswinthe** : merci à toi pour me laisser des reviews presque à chaque fois. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je vais m'attacher à écrire le plus rapidement possible


	66. Ils sont arrivés

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et voici le petit nouveau est arrivé ! Aujourd'hui un point de vue de Jessica et l'arrivée tant attendue des Cullen._

_Bonne lecture._

*

***

*****

***

*

* * *

**Ils sont arrivés**

* * *

*

***

*****

***

*

Les voitures viennent de se garer, deux magnifiques voitures, d'ailleurs, je crois que Forks n'a jamais connu de telles voitures. Ils sortent enfin. Si Forks n'a jamais connu de telles voitures, la ville n'a jamais connu de personnes aussi belles qu'eux. Des dieux, on dirait des dieux descendus sur terre. A priori, il y a deux couples et une cinquième personne, un garçon. Aussi beau que les autres. Angéla est à côté de moi, sans voix, comme moi. Ils se dirigent vers le hall sans nous prêter la moindre attention. La vie va peut-être changer, ils sont enfin arrivés

*

***

****

***

*

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**ficsmaniak** : à mon avis, tout le monde n'attendait que leur arrivée ;)

**aleacathfad** : Je ne sais pas si c'est Prost qui m'ennuie ou alors si c'est l'ennuie qui m'inspire…. Va savoir ! mais en tout cas, contente que ça te plaise !

**Galswinthe** : merci beaucoup !


End file.
